


Lost in Adventure Bay

by knight7272



Category: PAW Patrol, Winx Club
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight7272/pseuds/knight7272
Summary: When a malfunction sends the winx leader and Selina to another universe can the mighty pups help them get home
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Lost in Adventure Bay

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Paw patrol or Winx Club

**I** **n Adventure bay**

As the Pups are playing fairies and wizards

Marshal charges towards Skye who uses her wings to avoid it and Marshall fakes being injured and Skye uses her magic wand on Marshall who gets up and heads over to her pup house and dozes off.

a bright light made Skye awaken "What was that?" Skye said to herself as she rejoined the pups who were playing tug of war.

**M** **inutes earlier** **in the Winxverse**

At Bloom and Selina's home

Selina sits on the sofa watching a cartoon when Bloom walks in with her Winx watch activated talking to Tecna.

"Tecna are you sure this is safe?" Bloom asked as she walked by the living room where Selina is watching TV while outside Egle is eating rats while Ember and Elas are playing in the garden while Kiko and Iris are on a date looking out towards the pacific.

**In the kitchen**

Bloom walked into the kitchen and primed the inter-dimensional teleporter before saying "Everyone hold onto something." Bloom then pulls the handle but nothing happens, she tries again but again nothing happened.

Bloom now frustrated says "Oh come on you hunk of junk." She pushed the handle forward with all her might and the handle breaks off "Uh oh."

Stones emerge form the ground around the house and streams of energy form a barrier around the house.

"Blo...wh...is..hap..." Tecna said over the winx watch before the line becomes too static for Bloom to make out what Tecna is saying as the house is engulfed in a bright light and vanishes leaving the stairs that lead to the basement.

**In the Paw patrol universe**

As Katie and Alex play football when a blinding beam of light appears and large house appears out of it and a large fork-tailed snake, a pink and light blue rabbit with a small unicorn with a large male unicorn following behind in pursuit.

"We'd better call Ryder" Alex spoke as Katie pulled out her phone and called Ryder.

**At the lookout**

Ryder is clearing up the tools when his pup pad goes off and he answers it saying "Ryder here what's wrong Katie?" Ryder asked and Katie explained the situation.

"No house is too big no pup is too small" Ryder said pulling out the slider on his paw patrol tablet "Mighty Pups to the lookout" Ryder says as each of the pup's collar flash.

"Ryder needs us" Marshall, Chase and Skye says and the Paw patrol puppies collar glow and they dash to the elevator and the doors close.

The badge glows as the energy from the meteor glows filled with cosmic energy, The lookout transforms into the super paw headquarters.

The energy stream and the paw patrol change into super forms and upon reaching the top and the group leap out and lines up next to each other "Mighty pups ready for mighty action Ryder sir" Chase announced as the pups stood waiting.

"Thanks for getting here so fast mighty pups a mystery house just landed in adventure bay and we need to investigate so for this mission I'll need Chase you and I will go inside the house to see if anyone is there"

"These mighty paws uphold the laws" Chase announced.

Ryder had a feeling the situation was fluid "The rest of you standby since I may need you to help out. Let's roll Mighty pups."

Ryder leapt off the tower activating his jet pack as Chase slid down the energy rope dropping into his super car.

3 minutes later

Ryder and Chase approach on their vehicles where they see a house that sits near the athletics track with a medium sized fence and driveway with a car.

Chase parks up near the house and head round the back where they see large size garden with stables and which has an outside decking attached to the house with 2 deck chairs, a large swing chair with a barbecue

"Who would live in such a large house? Chase asked as they entered.

The living room and the pair see a large blue and pink sofa with a copacabana beach patterned cushion on the left side and two blue and pink chairs around a small rectangular table with a photo frame on it while behind the sofa is a lamp and a large window with a view that faces towards the ocean when Ryder spots a dark green woman slumped on the sofa unconscious "Miss are you alright?" Ryder said but he gets no response so he checks her pulse before saying "Well she's still breathing."

Ryder entered the kitchen which they see has multiple cupboards, a microwave and fridge on a kitchen desk that stretches from one end of the kitchen to the stairs while on the wall are multiple sets of twin plug socket which has the microwave, coffee machine and washing machine plugged in.

"Whoa this place is big" Ryder said as Bloom wakes up form behind the table when she spots Ryder and Chase before saying with a tone of anger raising what looked like a laser pistol "Who are you and what are you doing in my home?"

Chase growls at her before Ryder said to the redhead "My name is Ryder and this is Chase, we're members of the Paw patrol, we were called by some residents who saw your house and they were concerned."

Bloom with haste made her way other as Selina came round "Well I can understand anyway my name is Bloom and the lady over there is my wife Selina who looked around "Uhh Bloom where are we and where is Kiko, Iris, Ember, Elas and Egle?"

"Oh fudge honey transform and any idea where we are?" Bloom and Selia transform into fairy form.

Bloom selected her Bloomix form not surprising to Selina as Bloom preferred that one over the other fairy forms.

Ryder felt that he needed more info "Well first this is Adventure Bay and the paw patrol can help you find those animals but who's Egle?"

Bloom understood Ryder's question "Egle is my wife's pet snake who can and has destroyed multiple battle robots with his tail and with one shot of his serpent cannon destroyed other robots but what worries me is that if he's startled which might happen since he's in an unfamiliar location he might use his serpent cannon and if a person is hit by it then they've had it but I'm afraid and Kiko and Iris are our pet rabbits while Elas and Ember are fairy animals."

Ryder's tablet goes off and Mayor Goodway appears on the screen "Ryder you've got to help a strange horse is eating my flowers hurry." and the screen turns to show Ember eating flowers when Elas arrived.

"Ember stop eating the flowers!" but Chicoletta jumped out of Goodway's handbag and Ember startled fires a stream of fairy animal magic which hits Chickoletta making her fly.

Bloom chuckles at the sight "I'd not worry Mayor that's fairy animal magic making your chicken fly but where are Ember and Elas?"

Mayor Goodway looked around and saw Elas chasing Ember towards the lookout "They're headed for the lookout."

Another call comes in form Mr porter "Mr porter what's wrong?" Ryder

Mr porter said "Ryder these 2 rabbits are eating my food I need help removing them."

Ryder looked at Bloom who sighed knowing that Kiko had gotten into trouble "Oh my way."

Ryder then called the lookout and Skye answered "Hi Ryder what's wrong Skye I need you to help Selina find her pet snake Egle."

"This Mighty puppy going for a spin." She giggled but Ryder slid his arm out so Bloom could talk.

Bloom took over "Be careful Mighty Skye Egle's serpent cannon is dangerous I should know having seen Egle use it."

"Don't worry I'll be careful thank you miss." Skye spoke before the call ends.

Ryder heads to Mr porter's restaurant with Bloom flying along side him.

Bloom had a good idea who the rabbits were "Ryder those rabbits Kiko and Iris are me and my wife's pet rabbits."

Ryder asked noting the expression on her face "Bloom what's wrong?"

Bloom looked in thought "No offence Ryder but Mr porter should be able to deal with my rabbits but are you sure that these adults are competent?"

Ryder thought before he responded "I have to agree I mean some of the problems we've helped out with could have been solved with common sense."

**Meanwhile in another part of adventure bay**

Selina and Skye scan the ground looking for Egle when Skye spots him but as she tries to approach but the noise of Skye's whirlwind startles Egle who fires on Skye with his serpent cannon but Selina positions herself in front of Skye "Great Serpent Shield!"

Selina generated a shield of armoured snake skin which blocks the serpent cannon.

"Thanks Selina" Skye said as she looked down but Egle had vanished and Skye asked "Was that energy the Egle serpent cannon?"

Selina replied looking around "Yeah that was it."

**Meanwhile at Mr porter's Restaurant**

As Kiko and Iris eat their carrots and tomato when Ryder and Bloom arrive and head to the table where Kiko and Iris are eating, Bloom picks them up "There you two are." Kiko and Iris snuggled into her arm. Bloom summons carrots for each of them and the devour them.

"Thank you Ryder" Mr porter said but Ryder said "Don't thank me thank miss Bloom."

Mr porter turned to the fairy "Thank you Bloom."

Bloom noticing the missing vegetables and using her magic creates boxes of fruit and veg. "No problem and that should replace the veg my rabbits ate."

Meanwhile as Mayor humdinger walks up the street with the kitty catastrophe crew when Egle appears out of his portal which startles Humdinger and his kittens, unfortunately for humdinger Egle was scared because he has no idea what's going on opens his mouth and charges up his serpent cannon.

"No wait don't!" Humdinger said in panic as he ran in fear.

Egle prepared to fire when another voice is heard that he recognised "Egle stop."

Mayor humdinger turns his head to see Selina in Ultra Serpentix form land in front of him "Egle calm down, I'm here now" Selina said as she uses her magic to calm Egle down who powers down his serpent cannon.

"Thank you miss for saving us" Humdinger breathed a sigh of relief as Egle return to his pocket dimension before Selina took off back to the lookout.

**At the lookout**

Bloom, Selina and Ryder arrive at the lookout and Bloom and Selina see a tall tower then Bloom asked "Wait this is where you live?" and Ryder just nodded when Rocky returned and his truck has transformed into a pup house and Bloom turned to Ryder asking "May I look at the meteor?"

Ryder nodded as Bloom transformed and opened the badge placing her hand on the meteor as her magic scanned the energy inside the meteor. "Ryder i sense magic from my universe in this meteor."

Selina and Ryder quickly turned their attention to her "Where did it come from?" Ryder had often asked himself where the meteor had come from.

Bloom had to stop as she racked her brain trying to think of an explanation. "If i had to guess it flew through some kind of inter-universe rift." she touched down de-transforming "Ryder I have a friend back in my universe that would love to study the tech you have so if it's not too much trouble that I could record that?"

"Sure I was about to have the pups practice their deployment drill" Ryder said and the pups head into the lookout as Bloom sets up the camera.

"Okay Pups paw patrol is on the roll" Ryder pressing a button on his pup pad which activates the mechanism at the base of the lookout and Marshall's pup house moves into its position and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which Marshall lands in and it transforms into a fire truck and drives it away from its parking spot, Chase's pup house moves to beneath the slide and the roof opens up to reveal a seat which he lands in and the pup house transforms into a police suv and it leaves its position.

Rubble's pup house moves into position at the base of the slide and a roof opens to reveal a seat which Rubble lands in the pup house transforms into a construction rig and Rubble drives off as Rocky's pup house moves into position at the bottom of the slide and Rocky slides off the end, Rocky's pup house's roof opens to reveal a seat which Rocky lands in and the pup house transforms into a garbage truck and drives from its spot.

Zuma's pup house moves into position and a roof opens to reveal a seat which Zuma lands in and the pup house transforms into a hovercraft and Zuma drives the hovercraft from its parking spot.

Skye's pup house moves into position and the front portion of the pup house opens up to reveal a seat which Skye lands in as the lower ramp and sunshade retract inside the pup house as the two front windows move along the side the aircraft as the landing gear deploys from beneath the pups while the fenestron tail rotor emerges from the back of the aircraft with its upper and lower rudders moving into position as the single blade main rotor and air intake emerge from the fuselage and Sky lifts off form her parking spot.

"Got the footage" Bloom said as she stored the camera in her magic Marshall climbed out of his truck and slipped over a toy and Skye blushes and Bloom notices before she spoke to her "Skye you have feelings for the Dalmatian don't you?"

Skye blushed before saying "Yeah I find his clumsiness cute."

Bloom said to her "I would suggest you tell him how you feel."

Bloom looked at the vehicles and said to Ryder "Uhh Ryder how do you maintain all this equipment and I also notice that someone could easily steal this equipment."

Ryder could see what she was getting at "Yeah I'm looking for a mechanic pup so should we get over to the house so you and your wife can get back to your own dimension."

Bloom just snaps her fingers and Ryder, the pups and their vehicles, Bloom and Selina reappear outside.

**At their house**

Bloom stands on the outdoor decking says "Thanks for all your help Ryder and you too Paw patrol, I think you deserve some treats"

"Yeah they've been such good pups" Ryder said as Bloom said her fingers and 6 bags of pup treats appear.

"Whenever you have a problem just yelp for help" Ryder said as Bloom quickly looked back at Selina who was standing at the Inter-dimensional teleporter control with Kiko and Iris next to her.

"I'd stand back if I were you" Bloom said as Selina pulls the handle and stones emerge form the ground around the house and streams of energy form a barrier around the house which is engulfed in a bright light.

Ryder and Skye drove over in his Atv and headed to the Athletics track.

**Over at the Athletics track**

As Ryder and Skye walk to where the house was and Skye sees the flattened grass and cracks in the ground when she asked "So do you think they got home?" to which Ryder replied "Lets hope so."

**Back in the Winxverse**  
in Gardenia

a beam of light appears from and large house appears out of it.

As Bloom comes too when she heard from the Winx watch "Blo… Bloom what is happening respond."

Bloom picked herself up and said "Tecna I hear you what's wrong?"

Tecna's voice was filled with worry. "What's wrong you guys vanished for over 3 hours and we've been worried sick."

Bloom headed inside "Well get over here and we'll explain what happened."

Tecna just said "On my way." and ends the call.

**5 minutes later**

Bloom opens the door and sees Tecna standing outside and lets her in and she asked as the pair entered the living room "So where did you end up?"

Selina held two cups of orange juice "We ended up in the Paw patrol universe."

Tecna looked speechless as Bloom summoned the video camera and hooked it up to the Tv before she said "Well if you want proof then look at the audio form our call that was still going while we were there, the video headset footage of Adventure bay."

After reviewing all the footage and audio Tecna said "Okay I believe you since we've experienced time travel and visit dimensions so going to another universe is something I should have expected to happen and I guess its back to the drawing board." she removes the inter-dimensional teleporter from the wall.

"So what caused it to malfunction in the first place?" Bloom wondered as that was something she had been asking herself since they had arrived in the paw patrol universe.

Tecna scanned the device "A faulty component" Tecna quietly departed.

Selina puts on an episode of paw patrol and Bloom joins her wife on the sofa.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this crossover chapter now adventures of paw patrol will be continued however the planned plotline will be altered and shortened to 6 chapters


End file.
